Ryou's Cam
by dizzi-izzi
Summary: Life through Ryou's handy cam – because life is not always the same in Domino City [No pairings as of yet]


****

Ryou's Cam

Summary: Life through Ryou's handy cam – because life is not always the same in Domino City [No pairings as of yet]

Rated: PG [for the moment]

Warnings: Mild swearing, abuse of a camera

Disclaimers: Don't own

Dizzi: I need a beta!

__

Prologue: Bonjour!

BEEEEEEP!

The light on the screen flashed as the camera came to life. The blackness of the screen soon focused into colour, the little static lines flickering here and there. A red light above the screen flashed and the yellow words REC flashed upon the screen.

A pale blur swept it's way across the screen, imprinting itself upon the small round hole. Upon its wake left a pattern of various lines and loops.

"Uh-oh."

Another pale blur, much whiter this time, was pressed to the screen and was then rubbed vigorously across it. A squeaky sound was emitted as the white blur was swept all over the screen. A sigh soon signified a job well done.

A ruffle of sheets sounded as the camera swiftly changed angles, creating a dizzying effect. The myriad of colours soon stopped as the scene changed to absolute white. The white 'thing' suddenly jiggled, then moved as a large brown circle took it's spot. And blinked.

"Hmmm..."

The camera suddenly focused and refocussed again as the large brown spot slowly got smaller and what appeared to be a face appeared. As vision got sharper, the screen reflected a picture of a boy's pale face and large brown eyes, framed by a mop of stunningly white hair. The face, or rather the picture reflected, smiled sweetly as small hands reached out and adjusted the screen a little bit.

The face suddenly fell back from the screen to reveal a figure of a boy of about 15 years old. The figure stood there, smiling angelically and waved nervously.

"Erm...bonjour Pierre!" The boy smiled sweetly again as he slightly bowed. "Ca va bien? Is that right? Oh well," sighed the boy as he smiled again, his face almost perpetually happy.

"Anyways, thanks a lot for your present! You know you didn't have to buy me something, let alone something like this." A light blush appeared on the pale face. "So...erm...welcome to Ryou's Cam!" and with this the figure stretched out his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"How do you like it? Huh? I know you always wanted to see what life is like where I live (trust me it's boring) so here it is! I hope you'll enjoy this!" said the figure as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Erm...where to start off? Well this is where I live." The camera was twirled around again, slowly this time as the scenery of a small, clean bedroom flashed by. There was a small bed, perfectly made up, a small bookcase and a set of drawers with a Hello Kitty alarm clock sitting on top. On the pale green walls was a calendar and a black and white photo depicting a happy couple and two smiling kids.

"See? Yeah, it's really boring," said the boy apologetically, the camera now facing him again. "Well..." the boy began, blowing the bangs out of his eyes as he thought, "Erm...yeah..."

"RYOU!" echoed a scream from opposite the wall. The boy's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he almost dropped the camera in his hands. The picture suddenly flicked as he fumbled.

"Uh-oh..."

"Ryou! OI! What are you doing in there? Are you talking to yourself again, you baka? RYOU? RYOU! Oi! Get down here! RIGHT NOW!"

The boy shifted around nervously and his eyes flickered towards the doors.

"Uh...Bakura!"

"Ryou? RYOU!" The voice was louder this time as the sound of feet stomping up a set of stairs got closer and closer. "What are you doing in there?? Get your ass down here!! ANSWER ME!!"

The boy gulped as he brought his face closer to the screen, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly as he whispered: "Shhh! Bakura's coming! I – !"

A loud knock interrupted the boy's whisperings as the boy jumped.

"Ryou! RYOU! OPEN UP! OI! ANYONE IN THERE? OPEN UP!! (Damn kid!)"

"Crap! Sorry! Gotta go! Can't talk now or Bakura will - !"

"RYOU!" A heavy thud sounded as the door rattled through its hinges. The boy pulled his face away to look towards what was the door before bringing it back to the camera, his face now nervously sweating.

"Yeah...Au rev –..."

A dull 'THUMP' suddenly indicated that a new door was to be in order.

"RRRRYYYOU!!!"

And then....

The screen went blank.

0o0o

Author's Notes: That was a quick chapter! And for those who have read my other stories [and wondering why the hell I haven't updated] I'm so sorry! But I assure you that this story will be regularly updated [well more than the others] so don't lose faith!

Anyways...that's all I have to say...except

Please REVIEW! much appreciated!

BTW please tell me any mistakes you pick up


End file.
